Un chant glissant
by RealmofTenderness
Summary: Victor chantait sous la douche. Bramait comme un cerf russe en rut, plutôt, si vous demandiez son avis à Yuuri.


**Un chant glissant**

 **Résumé** : Victor chantait sous la douche. Bramait comme un cerf russe en rut, plutôt, si vous demandiez son avis à Yuuri.

 **Thème** : Vie quotidienne (Domesticity)  
Jour 5 de la Victuuri Week 2017.

* * *

Victor chantait sous la douche. Il chantait. Il ne sifflotait pas, ne fredonnait pas, non, il chantait. S'époumonait aurait été un terme plus exact, si vous demandiez son avis à Yuuri. Le patineur bramait sous l'eau brûlante, reprenant à n'en plus finir une compilation de chants Russes tous plus enthousiastes les uns que les autres. Les premiers temps, Yuuri avait trouvé l'habitude de son petit ami tout simplement attendrissante et il souriait même d'entendre la voix de baryton de Victor résonner à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Avec les mois, puis les années, la passion du jeune homme pour les chants russes Victoriens avait toutefois décru. Tout d'abord parce que Victor hurlait toujours la même chose, et si Yuuri ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se chantait dans cette salle de bain, il avait tout de même eut le temps, en quatre ans de relation, d'apprendre à reconnaître les tonalités et les sonorités qui claquaient contre la porte. Et puis aussi –et il fallait l'avouer- parce que Victor ne chantait pas toujours très juste. Fort, ça, oui. Mais mélodieusement … Pas toujours. Pas très souvent. Rarement.

Yuuri n'avait pas voulu blesser son petit-ami, et s'était toujours gardé de lui dire que le volume sonore qu'il faisait subir au carrelage était peut-être un tantinet trop important, mais il n'était pas resté passif pour autant. Il avait tout d'abord tenté d'apprendre lesdits chants pour les comprendre et les apprécier –et pourquoi pas les chanter en cœur avec lui, il n'était plus à ça près-, mais YouTube l'avait lâchement abandonné et il ne trouvait rien. Trop folklorique, semblait-il. Loin de se décourager, il avait changé de stratégie et tentait en journée de faire rentrer dans la charmante caboche de son petit-ami d'autres chansons que celles de sa playlist salle de bain. En vain. Sous la douche, Victor semblait être un disque rayé coincé sur la même piste depuis des années. Et Yuuri était à court d'idées.

Un matin, alors qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les échauffements vocaux de Victor, sa brosse à dents dans une main et le rebord du lavabo dans l'autre, une tête aux cheveux argentés se glissa derrière le rideau de douche. Victor avait du savon absolument partout et son air qui signifiait « _Yuuri mon amour rend-moi un service j'ai la flemme de bouger_ ».

« Yuuri, j'ai plus de shampooing, tu veux bien aller m'en chercher ? »

Gagné. Le dénommé le fixa sans siller pendant de longues secondes, du dentifrice partout dans la bouche, l'air de trouver le spectacle d'un Victor trempé, les cheveux à moitié dressés sur la tête particulièrement attrayant.

« S'il te plaîîîîîîîît, minauda-t-il en voyant que son petit-ami n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. »

Ce fut en suivant la cavale d'une goutte d'eau le long de sa clavicule que l'idée germa dans l'esprit de Yuuri. Il termina de se brosser les dents en toute hâte et disparut dans le placard de la pièce d'à côté, cherchant le shampooing d'un air distrait. Il n'avait rien à perdre à tenter le coup, se dit-il alors que la bouteille en question lui tombait vicieusement sur la tête. Il lança un regard réprobateur au flacon et rejoignit la salle de bain. De l'autre côté du rideau, Victor avait repris son concert privé. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, rassembler le peu d'audace qu'il n'aurait jamais, et interpella son petit-ami. Aussitôt, la tête de Victor surgit à nouveau et il tendit la main avec espoir en reconnaissant la bouteille. Yuuri l'empêcha de s'en saisir d'un mouvement souple, lui renvoya un sourire malicieux et s'immobilisa la main à demi-levée, brandissant le shampooing comme un trophée de guerre. L'instant flotta. Victor scruta son visage.

« En échange d'une chanson, fit-il en rougissant. »

Les sourcils de Victor se levèrent.

« Une chanson ?

— Une chanson. Pas celle que tu chantais là, ni celles que tu chantes d'habitude. Une nouvelle chanson. Juste pour moi. »

Victor lui renvoya un air sincèrement surpris. Yuuri soutint son regard, les joues roses mais convaincu de son idée. Seul le bruit de l'eau clapotant contre la baignoire résonnait dans la petite salle de bain.

« Ça marche.

— J'peux venir avec toi pour entendre ça ? »

Il ne l'avait pas prévue, celle-là. Les mots lui avaient échappé des lèvres. Victor sourit et tira le rideau de douche à la manière d'un rideau de théâtre. Yuuri ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et le rejoignit sous l'eau chaude. En quatre ans, ils n'avaient finalement pas pris tant de douches ensemble. Les premiers temps, à Hasetsu, ils se retrouvaient dans les sources chaudes, avec le reste des clients. En compétition, les douches des hôtels étaient tellement étroites qu'ils n'y seraient de toute manière pas rentrés à deux. Depuis qu'ils vivaient à Saint Pétersbourg, en revanche, les choses avaient évolué. Ils se retrouvaient parfois dans la baignoire de marbre, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils ne parvenaient toutefois que rarement à garder ces moments purement platoniques et les nombreuses glissades qui avaient suivi leurs tentatives s'étaient chargées de refroidir leurs ardeurs dans la salle de bain.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir, sinon on risque encore de se casser la figure, proposa Yuuri lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son petit-ami. »

Ledit petit-ami suivit son sage conseil. Yuuri en profita pour attraper la bouteille de shampooing d'une main avant de s'installer à son tour, derrière Victor. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, se nichant contre la peau chaude et trempée. Toujours à genoux, il ouvrit la bouteille et entreprit de masser gentiment les cheveux platine face à lui. Il suivit des yeux le trajet de ses doigts, et fut surpris d'entendre une voix grave s'élever contre les carreaux. Concentré qu'il était sur sa tâche, il en avait presque oublié la chanson demandée à Victor. Les mots dansèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre homme, et même sans saisir l'intégralité de ce qu'il chantait, Yuuri comprit que Victor chantait l'amour. Les syllabes inconnues s'enroulaient autour de son cœur, portées par la voix profonde, si douce, qui semblait embrasser chaque mot du bout des lèvres. Victor laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, et Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement de sa bouche. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour trouvé des mots aussi érotiques. Le regard océan pénétra jusqu'à son âme et y enroula ses mots d'amour, laissant son cœur tremblant.

Victor se retourna pour lui faire face, laissant l'eau éclabousser son dos et rincer ses cheveux. Il ne quitta pas Yuuri des yeux un seul instant, les mots embrassant toujours ses lèvres, roulant sur sa langue. Il se glissa contre le corps de son amant, rapprochant leurs corps, assemblant leurs deux poitrines nues. Leurs fronts se touchèrent.

Yuuri était à bout de souffle, le visage de Victor à quelques centimètres du sien. Ils étaient si proches qu'il sentait contre ses lèvres les vibrations de ses mots. Il voulait respirer toutes les notes, toutes les syllabes, tout l'amour qui exhalait du chant de son amant. Il ferma les yeux, submergé par la force de cette voix grave qu'il aimait tant, laissant son monde se réduire aux sons qui frémissaient contre ses lèvres.

Lorsque les mots disparurent soudainement, Yuuri ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il lui fallut de longs instants avant de finalement comprendre que la chanson était terminée, et que Victor le regardait avec autant de désir et de passion que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient abandonnés l'un à l'autre. Leurs lèvres se joignirent brièvement. Yuuri jura avoir reçu une décharge électrique.

« Encore une fois, implora-t-il tout contre Victor, le bout de sa langue caressant ses lèvres. »

Alors Victor reprit la chanson, une fois, deux fois, puis le lendemain et le jour suivant, puis tous les matins, son ancienne compilation longtemps oubliée.

Yuuri ne pensa pas une seule fois à une quelconque stratégie pour le faire arrêter.

* * *

 _Publié le 11 février 2017_


End file.
